ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The More Things Change: Part 1
The More Things Change: Part 1 is the first episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot In a forest, Four Arms is fighting a red Galvanic Mechamorph called Malware. Malware sends Four Arms flying away into a tree and follows him through the woods. As Four Arms was trapped in the trees, Malware then projects an eye blast at him, but he jumps out of the way and roughly lands on the ground. Upset and deciding to do it the hard way, Four Arms runs up to a tree and uses to try to hit Malware after he jumped, but the tree goes through Malware, who lands on the ground. Malware is unimpressed with Four Arms, but Four Arms knocks Malware away with a tree and walks up to him. Four Arms states that Malware is not the first Galvanic Mechamorph that he ever fought and unable to surprise him, but Malware agrees and he then touches the Omnitrix and drains it. As he continues to drain the Omnitrix, Malware forces Four Arms to go down on the ground. Then, the Omnitrix times out and, as he gets up from the ground, Four Arms reverts back into a younger, 11 year old Ben. Malware confronts Ben and taunts him about his defeat, which allows enough time for the Omnitrix to recharge and activate again. Ben transforms into Feedback and Feedback uses his energy absorbing and redirecting powers to quickly shock Malware, sending him flying away. Feedback then celebrates through jumping up in the air and pretending to place a ball into a basket. But, the Omnitrix times out and Feedback reverts back into Ben and falls down to the ground. Ben gets up from the ground and yells that Malware better run. Five years later, a 16 year-old Ben says the same thing to Zombozo, who has stolen a brain from Bellwood's brain bank. Ben, Gwen and Kevin, are in pursuit of Zombozo, but he leaps into a building and the team follows him inside. Kevin manages to recovers the brain that Zombozo has stolen and they surround him, but he takes the brain and jumps out of the building. Ben jumps after Zombozo and he transforms into Lodestar. Kevin absorbs metal and Lodestar flings him at Zombozo. Zombozo drops the brain after Kevin tackles him and Gwen knocks him away from the brain. Zombozo grabs the brain and knocks Kevin away, but Lodestar takes the brain. That morning, with Zombozo tied up, Gwen prepares to go away to college. Ben tells Kevin to hurry back, but Kevin says that he found a place to live near Gwen. The team says their goodbyes and Gwen and Kevin drive away as Ben waves dejectedly. Zombozo taunts Ben through saying that he could not have defeated him by himself, but Ben assures him that he can defeat him all by himself due to being a superhero and he becomes hungry. Ben drives to Mr. Smoothy, but he passes it up because "it wouldn't be the same". Ben drives to Max's Plumbing store. Using the secret entrance in the store's bathroom, Ben descends into the Plumbers Base beneath Bellwood. Ben meets up with Grandpa Max, who offers food to Bem, but he has to shoot it when its tentacles grab him. Ben starts to leave, but Max says that he has something to cheer him up. Before he can give it to him, an alarm goes off. They rush to it and Ben runs off to take care of the situation. Max tells Ben to wait for backup, but Ben brushes him off. Afterwards, Ben drives to a crater that used to be a building and, after exiting from his vehicle, runs inside of it. From the building, a hunter named Khyber is watching Ben in the shadows. He attaches the Nemetrix to his pet and lets it run into the crater. Khyber whistles, and his pet transforms into Crabdozer and goes after and attacks Ben. Ben attempts to transform into Humungousaur, but he transforms into Spidermonkey instead and Crabdozer pins Spidermonkey to the wall of the crater. Spidermonkey tries to use web against Crabdozer, but he fails. He brings down the rest of the building, freeing himself from Crabdozer. Crabdozer charges him and he flees as Khyber watches. Spidermonkey webs Crabdozer's eye, causing it to fall. As Crabdozer is about to finish Spidermonkey off, Khyber calls it back and it retreats, transforming back into Khyber's pet. After Spidermonkey transforms back into Ben, an alien named Pakmar comes out of a nearby toilet he was hiding in. Pakmar reveals that this was his shop, a toilet emporium. Unfortunately he was confronted by a gang of alien criminals. The criminals force all of the alien shops in Bellwood to pay them Taydenite for "protection". If the shop owners refuse, the criminals destroy their shops. With this information, Ben goes off to Mr. Baumann's alien grocery store. He asks him if he has had any demands from the alien criminals. While Mr Baumann originally denies that he has had any meetings with them, he eventually admits to it. At first Mr. Baumann refuses to tell Ben anything and instructs him to leave, but Ben manages to convince him to let him observe quietly and Mr. Baumann reluctantly allows him to stay after Ben outlines a plan. In order to disguise himself, Ben transforms into Cannonbolt as a disguise, but everyone knows who he is after he causes a commotion. After accidentally dealing some damage, he settles down in the store's food bar. Cannonbolt sits at the counter with a cloaked alien and Mr. Baumann. Remembering how hungry he is, Cannonbolt asks the customer next to him if he can have his food. The customer impresses Cannonbolt with his speed. Just as he is about to begin eating, the trio of alien criminals arrive. The alien criminals (Bubble Helmet, Liam, and Fistina) have arrived and they demanded payment, though Liam is distracted by birdseed. They present a bomb that they will use if not paid. Mr. Baumann quickly pays them Taydenite so that they will leave, but Cannonbolt interrupts and yells at them. While both Bubble Helmet and Mr. Baumann try to convince him to stay out of it, Cannonbolt still confronts the criminals. Bubble Helmet begins to attack and Cannonbolt rushes into the fight, despite Baughmann's pleas for no violence. The alien reflects a laser and Cannonbolt attacks Bubble Helmet. Ducking behind his counter, Mr. Baumann expresses his disapproval of lasers and the damage that Ben always does to the store. The alien costumers flee from the store and the alien that sat next to Cannonbolt continues to calmly eat his meal. Fistina and Liam activate the bomb, but Cannonbolt attacks them and he assures Mr. Baughmann that he will clean up later and uses birdseed to lure Liam into a trap. Fistina shoots him, but her fist bounces off. Bubble Helmet activates the bomb and Cannonbolt tries to breach the force field around the bomb through rolling against it, but he ultimately fails as the Omnitrix times out and Cannonbolt transforms back into Ben and he smacks against the force field. As Mr. Baumann inquires Ben to when his friends will come to save the day, the alien sitting at the counter unveils himself and leaps into action. Using his Proto-Tool and agile gymnastics, the alien is able to tie the gang down to the ground with an energy net. He introduces himself to Ben as Rook, a Plumber sent by Max, and Ben's new partner. Ben is not happy to hear the news, trying to tell Rook that he works alone now and he insists that he neither wants nor needs a new partner. Rook insists that he is his partner and mentions how honored he is to meet Ben. While he likes hearing this, Ben still refuses to accept Rook as a partner. Ben insists that he neither wants nor needs a new partner. Rook accepts this, as Fistina and Liam charge them. He ties the gang down with an energy net from his weapon, the Proto-Tool. The Omnitrix recharges and Ben transforms into a new alien named Bloxx, and rushes to stop the bomb while Rook goes after the criminals. Seeing that he can't affect the bomb due to the forcefield, Bloxx and Rook switch places. Bloxx covers the criminals with a dome he builds his body into, as Rook evaluates the bomb. Rook states that he can't crack the force field in time, and needs to get the bomb out of the current populated area. Blasting a hole in the wall with his Proto-Tool, he calls Bloxx over to help carry the bomb outside. After scanning a nearby abandoned building for sentient life, Rook deduces that there is no one for the bomb to hurt, and Bloxx attempts to throw it in. As he is about to, the alien criminals run outside and blast Bloxx's arms to bits. Bloxx tries to catch it, but the bomb breaks through him and falls back down. With little time left, Bloxx builds himself into a catapult under the bomb and launches it into the empty building. Rook and Bloxx flee as the bomb detonates, destroying the building and leaving behind a large crater. The crater has exposed a hidden tunnel and the three criminals run into it. The Omnitrix times out and Bloxx transforms back into Ben, who insists that he and Rook aren't partners. Ben and Rook then run after the alien criminals and emerge from the tunnel into a secret, underground, alien city: Undertown. Ben is shocked by this discovery, but remembers his mission as he runs after the criminals with Rook. Above ground, Khyber once again attaches the Nemetrix to his dog. Telling it to show no mercy, he releases it after Ben, and it runs into the tunnel. Noteworthy Events Major Events *The team disbands and Gwen leaves for college along with Kevin. *Rook makes his debut and becomes Ben's new partner, in place of Gwen and Kevin. *Feedback makes his first appearance as one of 11-year old Ben's primary aliens. *Spidermonkey, Lodestar and Cannonbolt make their Omniverse debuts (by 16-year old Ben). *Four Arms makes his flashback Omniverse debut (by 11-year old Ben). *Malware makes his flashback debut. Character Debuts *Khyber *Liam *Bubble Helmet *Fistina *Malware *Blukic (cameo) *Driba (cameo) *Solid Plugg (cameo) *Pakmar *Rook Blonko *Molly Gunther (cameo) *Jerry (cameo) *Lillimusha DiForestini (cameo) *Alien Kid (cameo) Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Lodestar (Omniverse debut) *Spidermonkey (Omniverse debut) *Cannonbolt (Omniverse debut) *Bloxx *Feedback Nemetrix Alien Debuts *Crabdozer (first appearance) Characters *Ben Tennyson (16 and 11 years old; first re-appearance) *Rook Blonko (first appearance) *Max Tennyson (first re-appearance) *Gwen Tennyson (first re-appearance) *Kevin Levin (first re-appearance) *Mr. Baumann (first re-appearance) *Pakmar (first appearance) *The Plumbers **Magister Patelliday (first re-appearance; cameo) **Driba (first appearance; cameo) **Blukic (first appearance; cameo) **Molly Gunther (first appearance; cameo) **Jerry (first appearance; cameo) *Solid Plugg (first appearance; cameo) *Lillimusha DiForestini (first appearance; cameo) Villains Present Villains *Khyber (first appearance) *Zed (first appearance) *Liam (first appearance) *Bubble Helmet (first appearance) *Fistina (first appearance) *Zombozo (first re-appearance) Past Villains *Malware (first appearance) Aliens Used By 11 year old Ben *Four Arms (first re-appearance; off-screen transformation) *Feedback (first appearance) By 16 year old Ben *Lodestar (first re-appearance; accidental transformation) *Spidermonkey (first re-appearance; intended alien was Humungousaur) *Cannonbolt (first re-appearance) *Bloxx (first appearance) By Zed *Crabdozer (first appearance) Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *The title of this episode is based on the saying "The more things change, the more they stay the same." *When Ben says to Rook: "Just call me Ben, Dude", with Rook responding: "All right, Ben-Dude", this is similar to how Reinrassic III refers to Ben as Ben-Ben Tennyson after Ben tells him "My name is Ben, Ben Tennyson". *Mr. Baumann alludes to the bartender in the cantina from Star Wars: A New Hope when he says "No lasers, no lasers!" This corresponds to the bartender saying "No blasters." Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Charlotte Fullerton Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba